Places of Interest
Locations In and Around Blackwater Military Outpost BS-75-S-G1 // ’Fort Alpha’ * Information: A small military base on the northeastern outskirts of Blackwater. The military base was established in 1952 after the end of WWII under the premise of ‘protecting the border.’ However, that directive has long since passed and now ‘Fort Alpha’ is only manned by fewer than a dozen members of the CIA and military. What they do there exactly is unknown and, if pressed, personnel stationed there will simply explain their work is classified, like all military business. The Great Aurora Lodge * Information: Oldest hotel/lodge in town. Does fairly well despite the low tourism in the area. Pigeon Point * Information: A large 200ft bluff overlooking Ross Lake on the west side of Blackwater. A fantastic place to watch the sunset, the bluff is a popular destination for high school students on the weekend looking for a little privacy. Blackwater High School // The Fighting Blackwater Buccaneers * Information: Local high school. Only high school within the city limits and is known for having a decent football program. Mountain View Cemetery * Information: Largest cemetery in town, but otherwise unremarkable. Popular destination for local ghost hunters. The Ghostwood Forest * Information: Large forest west of Ross Lake and part of the North Cascades National Park. Allegedly where the pillar of blue light touched down. The Bookmine * Information: Local privately-owned library with attached cafe. Popular for its wide variety of books covering basically every subject you could think of The Windy Falcon Bar // ’The Falcon’ // ’The Bird’ * Information: The local watering hole for Blackwater. Not the only game in town, but definitely the most popular one. They often hire local musicians to play for the house. The Skyline Diner * Information: Most popular diner in town. Locally famous for its coffee and pie. Busiest during the weekday lunch rush. Also notable for being the only diner in town open 24/7. North Cascades National Park Station * Information: The local Park Ranger station that patrols the North Cascades National Park near Blackwater. Valley View * Information: Small neighborhood on the outskirts of town. Populated mainly by retirees and soccer moms. Blackwater Sheriff’s Department * Information: Blackwater’s local sheriff’s department. Not the most skilled individuals, but they are diligent and care about the town and its people. Northstone Mine * Information: Currently active gold mine southeast from Blackwater as gold is the chief export of the town. Privately owned and operated by the Echo Grounds Mining Corporation. The Peyote Diner * Information: Small diner on the northside of town. While it doesn’t do as well as The Skyline Diner in general, the guests at the Great Aurora almost exclusive dine here due to convenience (and the food and staff are pretty good too). The North Woods * Information: Woods nearest to the Peyote Diner. Notable for being the site of Lindsay Todd’s and Frank Booker’s murders. Notable features include a broken down water tower and a small cave. Location of the final confrontation with The Oblex. Blackwater Elementary School // The Elks * Information: Elementary school located on the southeast side of town. School Damien attends. Blackwater General * Information: Local hospital in Blackwater. Category:Locations